The 35th Annual Hunger Games
by Noctsire
Summary: 23 tributes will perish. 1 will be crowned victorious. Follow your favourite tributes through the 35th hunger games. But have all the rebel's cries from the previous year died down? SYOT Closed.
1. The Visit

**Appius Terlen **Head Gamemaker

As I watch last year's disastrous games I realised how close it was until I had to give the order to start the reapings. Last year's games was an absolute failure, the arena was pathetic, it was too big and most of the tributes had to be killed via mutations rather than the other tributes. Oh and the victor almost started a rebellion. Hard to forget when we almost had a war on our hands. As suspected the Head Gamemaker 'vanished' and I got the job. I know most of the eyes of the Capitol will be on the tributes but I know the President's eyes will be on me and my actions.

A knocking interrupts my thoughts. "Come in" I called. There was silence for a few seconds. "I said COME in!" I cried. Suddenly the door opened and my pathetic excuse for an assistant gamemaker, Blye Herriot, stumbled into the room, ultimately dropping all of her files on the floor. "Sorry! I didn't hear you an-and"

"It's fine, although sometimes I wonder why I've never fired you." I announced. "I assume you're here to tell me about the arena?"

She fixed her glasses and smiled "You know me too well Appius, the design is done, and the arena is built now we're just checking for any flaws"

Suddenly a figure steeped out from the corner and said in a pained voice "Mr Terlen I really hope there won't be any flaws in this arena, for your own sake"

"Mr President, I'm sorry I never saw you. Please excuse Mrs Herriot for her actions" I gestured towards the door. Blye may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but she knows when it's the right time to leave.

"Mr President the arena is almost ready to be us..." I began

"The arena will be ready by tomorrow Mr Terlen, there will be no flaws."

"The arena will be done by tomorrow Sir, I assure you" I started to panic, the arena can't be done by tomorrow! It takes at least a week to check for flaws. I really should point this out but a few cracks and missing screws aren't worth my life.

There was silence for a few seconds before I realised he probably wanted to see the arena pictures and design. I started to hand it to him until he shook his head. "Mr Terlen I'm here to speak you abouts flaws, but flaws in the capitol, not the arena" I was confused about what he was trying to say. Flaws in the capitol? I really had no idea what he was trying to imply. He shook his head "Rebels are still talking about an uprising, I want you to destroy the district's pride, I want you to make them feel inferior to us. I want last year's games to be forgotten. The victor has been dealt with, he shall make a speech just before your interview. That should destroy most of the uprising, if this arena fails just like the one last year. It won't just be the 23 tributes losing their lives."

I realised the TV was still blaring in the background "Congratulation to the victor of the 34th…" I panicked. I needed to turn that goddamn thing off. I got up and dashed to the TV. "…Ky underwood." Goddamn it. What a _great _day this has been. I dusted off my shirt and awkwardly walked back to my seat. "My apologies, I forgot how loud the new announcer gets when he announces the victor" I apologise

"That's the reason we picked Claudius over the others who tried for the part. This is still off topic Appius, I don't want _**any **_little mistakes like the one that just unfolded. Good look with this year's games Mr Terlen, Make sure they remember it" He let the last sentence linger in the air for a while before he got up. The President stared at me for a few seconds before turning and walking to the door as If he owned the place. Well. He does _technically_.

Snow opened the door but before he actually went through "Oh and by the way, the reapings have been rescheduled to next week instead of 3 weeks."

"To strike fear into the hearts of the district's I presume?"

He stared at then looked at the floor "That and the train tracks are being rebuilt" He quickly exited the room.

I tried to hold back a laugh. The President of Panem can't even choose when the tracks are worked on? No, that's the biggest lie I've heard since the President said there's still rebels. I know what he did to them, their families, But I can't think like that anymore, I work for him now if I like it or not. Would he really reschedule the reapings to rush everything? I'll have to find out why another day.

I press the caller "Blye we need to order a group of people to go check the arena, actually scrap that, we don't have the time. Are you ready to go check out the arena?"

* * *

**Hello. This is a new SYOT I'm doing. The form to make a tribute will be on my profile. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. District One reapings

**Mace Herriot - 15**

"Mace wake up"

I heard an annoying voice come from the door. "Come on Mace its reaping day, we're not allowed to miss it! Mace hurry!"

I looked at the clock and sighed. "Isaline, its 6 in the morning, the reapings doesn't start for another 5 hours, but hey I can make you breakfast" I state as I reluctantly get out of bed. "Is father home?"

"Why do you care so much about him Mace? He hates us and you know it"

"Isaline." I can see she's almost in tears. I ruffle up her dark brown hair "He is our only source of money, if anything happens to him we'll be on the streets"

"But he doesn't care about us! He wouldn't care if I died" Isaline snarled.

"Isia, it doesn't matter if he would care, I would care." I smiled at her "Now get your lazy arse down them stairs right now missy"

"Excuse me, wasn't it me who woke you up?"

"Yes, you woke me up 5 hours early for the reapings. Now, down them stairs"

Isia started skipping down the stairs. I'm really worried for her, it's her first reaping. It must be a lot harder for her than it was for me, but she's taking it better than I expected her too. Her innocence is really uncommon in district one. Scrap that, Innocence is probably uncommon in most of the districts. After mother left us with father, our lives just went downhill from there. She said 'She couldn't live with him after what he did to someone in our family' She wouldn't specify what he did and father won't tell us either, I guess the past is the past.

And now is now.

"Oh and by the way I'm volunteering."

"What? Mace you're only 15, the games are brutal! Mace why? I need you. I won't survive without you" There was tears forming in her eyes.

I ran over to her, crouched down and hugged her "Isia, I will come home, I'm doing this for us. Both of us. We need the money Isia, we can finally be free, without_ him_. We could find mother again. That sounds amazing right?"

"What if you die? Huh? You'll leave me with _him_. I won't be able to put up with a life without you Mace!" She's full on crying now, I can't take seeing her like this.

I push her dark brown hair away from her face and look her in the eye "Isia look at me, I'll be back in a month, you won't even notice me gone. I'll survive, I am a Herriot aren't I?

* * *

**Arabella Turner - 17**

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MOTHER" I couldn't take it anymore, I'm sick and tired of her bossing me around all the time. She dislikes everything about me. She detests me, more than my siblings. I presumed it because I look like her. Or how she used to look. Alcohol got the better of her. She used to be so beautiful.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW ARABELLA, YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING DON'T YOU? YOU CAN'T LET ANYTHING GO RIGHT, EVERYTHING IS YOUR FA…" She starts coughing and wheezing. I guess that's alcohol for you.

Just before I opened the door. "Arabella wait"

Here we go with the apology

"I hope you get reaped, you're pathetic excuse for a daughter and better off to this family dead"

Or not

"Love you too mother" I casually trot to the door, feeling pretty proud of myself.

I swing open the door head held high. Then the door shuts

I fall to my knees and burst into tears, I can't keep it up anymore. After 17 years of abuse from my mother I only allow myself to let it all out when she can't see me. They will never see me cry.

Suddenly the door opens and my 14 year old brother trips up over me. "My god Arabella, watch where you cry next time, you could have damaged my hair or something." I think he actually noticed I was upset. He crouches down so he's at eye level "Arabella, you don't have to keep your hard shell up all the time. She has no right to talk to us like that, especially me, does she have any idea who she's talking to?"

A smile creeps across my face "Shut up Elio, At least help me up instead of just looking into my eyes"

Elio let out a sigh and put out his arm. "Things I do for you, it's insane!"

In the distance I saw my boyfriend, Matt, he was the heartthrob of the district. All the girls swarmed over him. His black hair and blue eyes are just to die over. He made me love my father and brother again, before him I was nothing, he is my everything.

"Eyyyy Matt" Oh god, my brother always has to do this weird hug handshake thing with my boyfriend. It's pretty adorable that the two most important people in my life get on so well. "I'll give you two some alone time okay?" I say mockingly.

"Love you sis" He blew me a kiss and walked off.

"Hey perfect" He looked at my eyes and looked pretty sad. He raised his finger to my eye and wiped off my smudged eyeliner. He kissed me on the lips. "Don't be ashamed of letting your emotions show Arabella, You'll still be perfect to me, I love you whatever happens okay?"

I started to blush "Matt I know you love me, and I love you too" We went in for another kiss. The town bell started ringing "Oh my god Matt, we're gonna be late" He took my hand and we ran off to the town centre.

* * *

**Mace Herriot - 15**

"Isaline, this is where we split up okay? You go to the lady and give your blood, it will hurt for a little while okay?" She started to tear up. I ruffled up her hair one more time. "I'll be okay Isia, we'll be ok. We are Herriots aren't we?"

I wave goodbye to her as we finally part ways, God I'll miss her so much when I'm in the arena, I had a few friends before my mother left, but Isia became my top priority. I still have one friend who's my age. He's called Kane. We train together a lot and it's a plus that he's nice to Isia as well as a good friend. When waiting in line to get my finger pricked we I see him "Psst Kane, PSST" he ends up not seeing me and I look like a total fool. So I end up pushing in line and getting some death glares from some of the older kids. "Hey mace, Where's Isia?" I nod over to the 12 year old section

"She already got in, Oh and by the way I'm volunteering."

"Oh god, Pikes gonna kill you, he was the one who was meant to volunteer. Oh wait he kinda can't kill you, you'll already _be _dead in the arena"

"Good to know I have you're support mate"

"Anytime, But you'll have to run fast to beat him to the stage. You'll have an advantage anyway. Seeing as you're nearer the front"

A few minutes pass and we're finally in the centre. I spot Pike at the back of the crowd, this year's good as mine.

* * *

**Arabella Turner - 17**

Whilst arriving in the centre I get a few bad looks from the 'popular girls.' I think they're jealous of Matt. "Hey Matt who's that?" I pointed towards a tall blonde girl in the crowd

"She's Julia, this year's volunteer, I think she has the liking for me if you know what I mean"

We share a laugh, not knowing it could be our last.

I arrive at the 17 year old section, I spot Elio in the 14 year old section. I hope to God that he and Matt will be fine. I look towards the back and spot my Mother, father and Marisol. I care about Marisol so much. She's so young and still confused why mother hates her so much. I let as a sigh as our escort walks onto the stage. I think all the escorts got changed since last year. Our escort who I refuse to recognise his name, the names are just a wall between me and matt. His face is dyed bright yellow and he has dyed his hair orange. He looks pathetic. Everyone looks pathetic apart from the 4 most important people in the world. The video starts playing and I refuse to acknowledge its existence, I like the games, I like them in a curious way. I wouldn't ever risk my life for them though. I don't know why people even do that.

"For a change let's go to Males first" He happily blurts out. He does a little dance thing toward the bowl. Please don't be Elio. Please don't be Matt. Please don't be Elio. Please don't be Matt. "Eli…"

"I VOLLENTEER"

* * *

**Mace Herriot - 15**

Right, only a short sprint between me and victory, I hear confused muffles coming from both crowds. I thank myself for being a good sprinter, no one can catch up to me.

"HEY, What do you think you're doing?"

Oh god. I'm pleased that I got there before he did. I let out a sigh of relief as I walk up to the microphone "My name is Mace Herriot and I am 15 years old. And ladies and gentlemen I am your victor for the year"

"Hey who do you think you are? The academy said it was my year, not yours. So please sit down. You look 5 anyway"

"Excuse me? Anywho I got here first so please 'sit down'"

"I'm going to kill you!" He started to try and attack me but luckily for me the peacekeepers got to him before he got to me "By the looks of you, the other tributes will do it for me" Then he disgustingly spat at my feet. I'm going to show him, I'll win and show all these people. I looked for Isia and I caught her eyes. Funnily enough she was smiling. So I smiled back, I was so distracted that I missed the female name be called. I heard two high pitched squeals come from the male section. Why are they even worried? Julia is meant to volunteer for her. There was no sounds, I guess district one won't be having any picked tributes this year. The girl had long brown hair that fell just past the shoulder, but her eyes were just like diamonds, they were so bright it felt like I had to look away. I remembered the guy with black hair who squealed when the girl was reaped, started giving me glares so I had to look away. Goddamn it.

* * *

**Arabella Turner - 17**

This isn't happening, why didn't Julia volunteer? She was meant to right? Maybe she got scared? I found her in crowd, she was smiling. That bitch! She wants Matt, that's why she didn't volunteer. I'll show her. I'll show her that I _will _win and she will not even look at Matt. Matt is mine and I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon. They will never see me cry.

* * *

**Hi :) there's still a lot of spaces left for the SYOT**

**District 2 female**

**District 4 male**

**District 5 male**

**Both District 6 **

**District 7 male**

**District 8 male**

**Both District 9 **

**Both District 10**

**District 11 female**

**Both District 12**

**Reviews and characters are greatly appreciated **


	3. District Two reapings

**Domitia Bedford 'Dom' – 17**

It's one against three, one of them tries to strike me, not today. I dive at the silhouette and tackle him to the ground. Dead, two to go. I quickly remember where I am and spin my head around, my light brown hair follows suite. Vanished, I can't see them anymore. I hear a rustling. I got them now, I charge at the noise just as a leg appears from the shadows. A few seconds later I'm lying on the floor face first "Hey that's not fair you were hiding!"

"If you plan on being a _'victor'_ you need to realise not everyone is going to fight you head on Domitia" There was an unneeded emphasis on victor. "Also you need to try and take loosing better, being a sore loser has more disadvantages than advantages, you know that's the reason you're friend only made it too day two"

"Her name was Invia, it was only two years ago how can you already forget her name?" Invia was a friend who entered the games two years ago, we weren't that close but she was still a friend. "I'm leaving, I gotta get ready for the reaping" I quickly dash out of the training academy. I can't believe I lost to the trainers, they almost never win against me.

As I'm walking home I notice someone with short platinum hair, I've seen him around in school a few times but he's pretty isolated. Isolated or not he still manages to catch the eye of some of the girls in my group. _Honestly_, I don't see what's so great about him. But he's the son of the head trainer, no wonder why he was so merciless today, I'm what stands in his way of his son coming home. "Hey your dads pretty angry today, which is a shame seeing as his attitude effected my last minute training before the reaping.

"Keep walking Dom" he says, hardly even noticing me

_Wow my district partner is a complete douche_

"Wait Dom" I hear him shout I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him "He's gets merciless when it comes to this time of the year, especially this year when every second of training counts"

_At least he's not that much of a douche_

* * *

It only takes me another 15 minutes to get home. It's still only 8am, still got a while before the reaping actually starts. As I open the door I hear my little brother Jason shout my name. Just like my father and me he's been an early riser. Although most of my dad's traits passes onto me. I have literally no resemblance on the outside. I look like a mini version of my mother. me and my mother have a pretty good mother daughter relationship. My dad isn't very close with me but it's not his fault he has to work long hours in the nut. He wants Jason to follow in his footsteps and I to become a victor.

"Domitia hunny, you're clothes are in mine and your father's room. I swear you're going to look like a celebrity when you're ready"

"Domitia… you're 17 you still have another year before your last, you don't have to volunteer this year do you darling?"

"Mum we've talked about this, the academy said that I'm the best of the bunch this year, I'll win and become a victor you just watch me, if you still want to discuss this at least wait for me to get dressed."

We live in an average house of the district, just off victor's village. My mother works in the medical offices so she brings in enough money to afford a decent house. It's a pretty big house, not a mansion but it's not far off. I walk down the hallway as I open my mother's room. My father is sat in the room, seemed like he was waiting for me. My father is the one of the few reasons I want to volunteer. He's probably here to give me a prep talk.

"The reapings is not for another 4 hours, I presume this prep talk will be over that amount of dedicated time?"

"Of all the traits you got off me, I have no idea where you're respect came from" He replies, sarcastically smiling. "But yes I need to tell you a few things, this may be hard to hear but the other tributes are just animals."

"Hard to hear? I've known that since I started training." I remember the head trainer saying something about cattle, begging to be slaughtered for a good cause. The outer districts are just animals.

"Don't grow attachments." This one came out suddenly and quite hostile. "I know you're my daughter, and I know you love the attention of friends, but everyone in the arena wants your head, and most will go to great extents to take it off you… Don't take too long to get ready, Jason has a surprise for you"

I take my time taking a shower, reflecting on the words my dad just told me. Attachments? Like allies? Allies are meant to be the greatest thing. It's really rare for a victor to win without any allies. I think it's only happened three or so times.

I look at myself in the mirror, my dark green shirt visible through my blouse. Do I look like a victor? _Hell yea I do! _

"Dom darling, the reaping starts in 2 hours. Jason really wants to give you your surprize." I hear my mother call.

I look at myself one more time before undoing my bun, I almost always have it in a bun, but not today. I let it fall down in curls. I spot my freckles creeping up upon my face. Freckles are something I really liked about my face, I don't have many but I welcome them with open arms.

I open the door and hastily walked down the stairs. "Dom Dom Dom Dom!" I hear my little brother shout. He runs over to me and jumps up as I catch him in my arms. I may be small but I'm defiantly not weak. "Mummy and daddy said you're going away for a little while and when you come back we're gonna live in a big house and we're gonna have clothes and nice food! But they said you might like it too much there and I told them you would never do that Dom. They said I should give you something to remember us by so you defiantly come back!" He reached into his pocket and it took him a while before he pulled out a beautiful necklace. I looked at it for a second before I realised it was a lion on a cord necklace. It looked absolutely stunning. It must have cost a fortune.

"Of Couse I'll be coming home Jason, you won't even notice me gone" I place him back on the floor as I whisper into my mother's ear "thank you." She nods with a smile then quickly hugs me. A knock on my door interrupts our family moment as I realise what's about to happen. As I open the door and spot a group of my friends I say a gentle goodbye before we head off to the reaping.

**Acestes Cinnabar – 18**

I've been training for 4 hours straight, all my muscles ache, and I really wonder if all this training will even help me in the arena. I fall onto my bed, I'm exhausted. I'm starting to have second thoughts about volunteering. _No stop them thoughts! You have to do it for your father._ I guess I'll have to think about these thoughts after I'm on the train on my way to 23 people who would want me dead. My mother really wanted me to train, but she never really cared if I volunteered or not. Our family all has the same platinum hair colour, and we mostly all have the same views on things. There is one thing that I've never agreed one. Both my parents think the games are amazing and they are a great thing of our nation, since I learned about the games and started training, I realised how unfair they are. I like the fame, victory and fortune but I don't think there needs to be so much death involved.

I started training a year before most of the others in my district did, having a father who is the head of the academy really contributed to how much training I did. I did more than average but there was still people who wanted to try harder and become the centre of attention, however hard they tried my dad's attention was always on me. My dad's attention pretty much ruined all the chances of friends. Constantly comparing others to me, even if they were better than me they still had to be more like me. But when I was 11 I was trying to show off too much and cut my arm pretty deep, I thought it would be over and my dad wouldn't try and push me so hard. But I still love him, he's normally a kind person but can get pretty angry when it comes to training. Although training is one thing I do the most.

I put my blue suit on as I step out of my bedroom. I guess now's a better chance than ever to volunteer, my last chance. Before I go downstairs I walk into the room across from mine. When I'm not training I love drawing, it's one of the one things I love to do, and my mother said 'once my beautiful little boy becomes a victor his artwork will be adored in capitol.' I look at the clock, still another half hour before the reaping. I could start a drawing right now and carry it on throughout my journey through the games.

"Acestes! We have got to get going now, we can't let our newest victor be late!"

_I guess I'll have to start the drawing later_

I stuff a pencil and paper into my pocket as I dash down the stairs. Running is another thing I like, but sometimes running in pubic draws too much attention to me so I try not to run so much. I run over to my mother and father and tell them "Make sure your eyes are on me in the reaping, I'll make you both proud, I swear" I open the door and casually strolled to the reaping

As I'm walking to the reaping I spot Dom and her friends. I am very confident that they noticed me too as a lot of their eyes were on me. I don't see what any of them would want to do with me. But whatever rocks their boat I guess.

This year our escort is a girl, which is a surprise seeing as most of our escorts have been males. She seems pretty young, in her 20s. Actually she looks like she could be standing her right now. She has no idea what it's like. I can taste the determination of these people, it tastes like a loss of respect. "Welcome, welcome to the 35th Annual Hunger Games!" She starts with a short speech which to be honest sounds like a complete load of crap. Ultimately she plays the tape which I have seen at least 9 times in my life. Yes we get it, we rebelled, and yes District 13 got destroyed. It's just like a broken record playing before a massacre. "Let's be polite! Ladies first!" She trots over to the reaping bowl, for a rich capitol they could of gotten a better bowl than a fish bowl. "Jessica Anderson." A 16 year old walks out of the section, she seems like she's ready to become a tribute. Where's Domitia? A familiar cry calms me down

"I Volunteer" Dom cries

She walks out with a strut, she looks like she owns the place. Dom has a huge smile on her face, she looks like its normal to volunteer to die, waving at her friends. Not like she's going to be up against 22 other people that aren't from District 2 trying to kill her. Completely normal._ You're such a hypocrite Acestes _

"My name is Domitia Bedford but you can call me Dom for short." She winks at the camera and does a seductive smile.

"That's lovely dear" she says whilst trying to get as far away as she can "Now onto the males"

"Vincesnt Parc…"

"I vollenteer!"

My emotions are everywhere, I have to look good in font of Panem. I try to make a smile but fails miserably and ends up looking really strange. _I bet I look so hot in front of the nation_. I make it up the the stage

"Wow two volunteers, I bet _nobody_ expected that haha!" If she was expecting laughs I think she should of tried District one, they're suckers for stupid jokes. "What is your name darling?"

"Acestes"

"Acestes….? What? Please tell me it's not a thing to not give your children a second name in this District"

"His name is Acestes Cinnabar" Dom exclaimed.

"Thanks" I say sarcastically. God I was trying for the whole 'I don't care look'

"Here we have the two tributes from District two. Domitia Bedford and Acestes Cinnabar!" The district applauded for a good few seconds before Domitia planted a kiss on my cheek. Then the District went silent.

* * *

**Here are the district two reapings :) Thank you for the authors of these tributes. I love them both to bits and I hope I wrote them well. Reviews and characters are greatly appreciated :)**


	4. District Three reapings

**Casmerirl Mclellan – 18**

The Victor's Village house has been sinfully quiet, to a point where any normal person would think it was abandoned. The loneliness is sort of sinking in between the three of us, I think, because I'm watching the remains of us become steadily silent too the horror around us. It's a shame that our parents never actually got to see their eldest and most successful son become something great, or the greatest thing you can get in District 3. Atticus is one of the rare victors, but that came as a price, a price that can't be changed or negotiated, perhaps the price of his mental state. He's mostly in the Capitol for reasons he refuses to expand on but refers to it as compulsory, being as stubborn as he is that's the most I can get out of him. Whatever the job is it's wearing my brother down as he's falling into a spiral that can only be referred to as insanity, I guess you never truly win the games. You just endure them.

I stare at my reflection as it moves in the surface on the glass surface; it's my face, my body, and it moves when I move, but it isn't the me I used to be, it isn't the little smiles and bright eyes I was when I was younger. I wish I was younger, I wish I hadn't grown up, what a great adventure I could've had if I never aged beyond 10. Back in the glass, I can see the effects of my growing up, lately I've been losing sleep, staring at the dark ceiling at night and thinking of the times where my family was a family and when we were the top of the mountains and not the bottom of the coal mines. The dark bags under my eyes are nothing on the darkness of my exhausted mind. I was born into a wealthy family, not the snotty rich girl with more money than friends, but we had a decent amount of food to eat, we weren't skin pasted on bones, we were alive. My family loved me and I loved them. We were happy. Then, when I was thirteen, a dreadfully unlucky number, some horrible twist of fate curled and strangled our family. Atticus was reaped, aged 18, so close to escaping the "Games," My brother was all but good for dead, with no training, no knowledge of survival, how was he of all people going to survive the blood-stained hands of the capitol? My father, fuelled by rage and anger and the prospect of losing his son all but started a war, attacking the "Peacekeepers," What peace do they keep? He lost his life in a battle he was never meant to win, murdered in front of the entire district like an animal at slaughter. This drove my mother into a wildfire of depression, anxiety and blind fury, the madness of losing her husband and son sending her over into the torturous flames of suicide. What a present it was for me to see my mother hanging from a rope after I came home from school one night. A present with pitch black wrapping and a vermillion ribbon dripped in blood.

I had opportunities for eternity, but they were destroyed in the space of a month. My brother ended up getting inside an alliance which consisted of about 4 people. The tension rose and the fight broke out, resulting in 2 deaths and the remaining person being my brother's District partner. They both went on until the final 4 where they thought best to split up. Fortunately my brother never had to see one of the best friends you can get in the games being mauled to death by mutations. I know it had a heavy toll on him, the distressed screams coming from his room shouting her name, what the capitol is doing, it's not right. Atticus ended up coming home to Victor's Village with me and my brother cradling in each other's arms. After that me and my brothers' relationship became a lot more stable as we all depended on each other for something. Although we depend on Atticus a lot more than he depends on us, sometimes I think our company is the only thing keeping him going most of the time.

I step out onto the cold wood of the Victors Village house, seeing both my brothers are already up. Atticus has ungodly dark bags under his eyes which just leads me to believe he's been having harder troubles sleeping than I have. "Good morning Casmerirl" I hear my little brother Niall shout from the kitchen. I notice Atticus is about to leave. I ask him where he's going and he replies with 'out.' As he slams the door in my face. If it's hard for me it must be hard for him. I hate seeing him like this

I walk into the kitchen as I notice Niall has a huge gash across his arm. "Niall I told you to be more careful with knifes!"

He stares at me, he looks pretty confused until I point to his arm. He stares at it before realising how bad it actually is. His eyes widen as I can see him calculating millions of possibilities. "I didn't even feel anything Casmerirl. That's bad right?"

"No Niall it's not don't worry about it, but we have to get it stitched up"

* * *

It only takes about an hour to stich up Niall's wound. It was really deep and he had no idea it was there. The doctors don't give a really big explanation why Niall never feels pain apart from it starts in the brain, when people aren't calling him a freak they congratulate him on having the condition but we both know it's not a gift, it's a curse. There is times when it was helpful but they are outshone by the times they were a burden.

"See Niall it's all better. Don't worry about it."

"I was never worrying about it that was you" He says, clueless of my worries.

Just as I'm about to say something the door bursts open, and my brother comes storming in. I can see he's been crying. "Where have you been?" I question him.

"It doesn't matter" He replies, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes it does Atticus, we're a family remember."

He looks down at the floor and starts holding his eyes. "Today is Digit's birthday. She was 18 a few weeks before the reapings started."

Digit was my brothers District partner, they were close before the games but the games brought them together, only to rip them apart like tissue.

Before I can say anything he notices the stich on Niall's arm and shakes his head "Casmerirl this stich is pathetic, but I guess its fine."

"Hey not everyone has the skills of a doctor, although you'll probably be more of a nurse than a doctor. The pink outfit would bring out your eyes." I say with a smirk on my face.

"Why would Atticus be a nurse and wear pink when he could be a doctor and not wear pink" Niall innocently points out.

One thing about Niall is that he doesn't get jokes very well, by well I mean if he doesn't understand it he doesn't view it as a joke, and he doesn't understand many jokes.

"She's just joking Niall, don't worry about it." He says as he plasters up Niall's arm.

I should point out that he was worrying about it that time but I keep that point to myself.

* * *

**Niall Mclellan – 13**

"I'll see you two after the reaping okay?" Atticus shouts as he leaves the door "Niall look after her okay"

"Wouldn't it be normal for he..." I start trying to ask before I get told to shut my mouth from Casmerirl

We're just about to leave the house as Cas stops, "Niall I know you're not stupid, but you need to realise what's real and what's not, sometimes I wonder what's going inside your head"

_Oh I'm pretty sure you don't_

I don't give her a reply as we step outside the wooden Victors Village door. I turn around for a last look at the Victors village house before the reaping. It's one of the most well designed houses in the District. It holds so many horrible memories that I can't bear to look at it any longer. _Too many memories for someone to hold_

Victors Village is on the other side of the district so it's a long trek to the town centre. It takes about 45 minutes to get there and we pass some other children who mock us with foul words 'hey look it's the Mcfreaks, such a shame seeing if they get reaped.' 'Hey cat girl show us your claws' that is a remark that I understand strangely enough, my sister has long fingernails and told me she's used them to scratch people who annoyed her. And she tries to call me weird. _That's family for you._

Once we've signed in we separate with a hug and go into our correct crowds. I see my brother talking to the Escort and the Mayor. I see him being very flirtatious with the escort which is a side I've never seen of him. I don't understand why he's so different in front of a useless camera. It seems like the escorts forgot why she's here as she rushes over to the reaping bowl in a hurry. "Welcome welcome to the District 4… I mean 3 reaping!" her face looks like she's about to explode. "Sorry for such the late reaping I was just site seeing in this marvellous district!" She turns around and winks at my brother. And he winks back seductively. District 3 doesn't have any sites? These capitol people really confuse me. "Let's get this tape over with and get onto reaping. And then I can get back to the sites" She plays the tape and stares at the floor. I notice her face looks almost guilty, like she knows something that the whole district doesn't.

The tapes stops and there's silence for a few seconds before she looks up and states its time for the girls. She looks at my brother and I make out an almost 'sorry' looking face. Why would she be apologising to my brother? She better not be the reason he was crying! Actually who cares? Despite the feeling about this time of year for my older siblings I love this time of year. The year I get to feed my bloodlust and see the hunger games in full action. It's funny that I like them. But everyone has their dark side.

She puts her hand to the very bottom of the bowl and brings her hand out forcefully. "This lucky tributes name this year is… Cas… Casmar... Casmer…, excuse my Atticus could you read this for me?" My brother walks over to the escort. His facial expression has turned into an angry look. His face is pale, his palms are sweaty. He knows who's on that slip of paper. And so do I.

"Casmerirl Mclellan**" **he says. His facial expression now is pure hatred. Just like me he's strong minded, He's going to flip. And I get to see it! Just before the predicted flip happens the Escort shouts "Come on up young lady, come and join your brother" Her tone of voice has become less happy and chirpy and more depressed and emotionless.

"Go on up Catgirl, let's hope the arena is a giant ball of wool" I hear a group of girls shout from the 17 year old section, which brings out a few giggles from the crowd.

I spot my sister. Her face says determined and brave, but I know inside she's about to burst out into tears. She spots me looking at her and nods, it's like she's trying to say something. Almost like a 'you're next'

My sister makes it up to the stage as the escort walks over to the male bowl, she has the same face on when she was about to reap my sister. _Maybe I am next._ She sticks her and in and pulls out a name and her face drops. "Ryan Farro?" She say as almost a question. I spot a scrawny boy year old step out from the 18 year old section. He starts making a run for it and tries to knock down two peacekeepers, he's obviously from the black market of town as he manages to grab one of their guns and shoots one of the point blank in the forehead. The terrified screams only fuelled my bloodlust as a smile creeped onto my face. Then he pointed the gun at the other peacekeeper as a gunshot rang out from the opposite side of the square. The tribute topped over and the bullet wound clearly visible in the centre of his head. My smile left as I realised. We still need a male tribute.

I looked back up the stage as the escort was talking to a peacekeeper. Her face looked terrified and I spotted my sister and my brother both crying in a deep hug. _Her brave look was wiped then._

"Quiet down please! We have word from the president saying that the tribute never made it to the stage, so technically he wasn't ever a tribute. And we still need a tribute." So she dug her hand to the bottom of the bowl and I knew whose name was on that slip. "Niall Mclellan."

I walk out of the 13 year old section and notice the bloody 'tribute' lying on the floor. It brings back memories of my father, his dead body was not so far away from the one lying a few meters away from me. This made me feel uncomfortable but I remember that being 13 and brave isn't a big turn on for the capitol. Not feeling pain gave me a good reason to know how to fake cry, so I start running to my sister tears streaming down my face and grab her really tight. She crouches down and I whisper into her ear. "Did it work?" She stares at the crowd before giving a reassuring yes.

"The Mclellans are going back into the games, will the captiol be ready for another Mclellan?" She's gone back to her happy tone, and winks at my brother who refuses to wink back and just stares at the crowd. "May the odds be ever in your favour"

* * *

**Chapter four is up and this chapter we meet the brother and sister duo! **

**Follows, favourites, Reviews and Tributes are greatly Appreciated.**

**Open spaces:**

**District 4,7,8,9,10 and 12 males are open. All the female spots are now taken! Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! :)  
**


	5. District Four reapings

**Nixie Marilla – 17**

I'm still only half awake when I get the scissors, it's kind of a yearly thing to cut my hair on reaping day, just a below my ears. I prefer it that way as in the chance of getting reaped my hair won't get in the way, although this year, I know I'm going into the games. I can see most of my hair lying on the bathroom floor. It makes the floor look almost like an animal.

I can hear my family downstairs, signalling that they're already up. The clock says 10am but my head says 1 in the morning. Suddenly the door bursts open as my Little brother, Caspian, appears in the doorway. "Mother said I should tell you that you should um…" I can see he's forgot what he's meant so say which is pretty amusing seeing as my mother probably told him a second ago. He's still thinking of what he should say as I continue cutting my hair. My brother and I's relationship has been all over the place since he was born. His birth made our parents have to work a lot more than they ever had too, pretty much causing my relationship with both my parents fail and collapse. Don't get me wrong I still love and respect my parents, just not as much as I used too. Now Caspian is the closest friends I have, also one of the best brothers I could ask for.

"Oh she told you that you're clothes are downstairs and um…" theres another short silence before I can almost see the light bulb blow up above his head "And don't forget that the reaping starts in 3 hours" Caspian looks really proud of himself for remembering about 15 words, his innocence humours me. I assure him that I'll remember and send him on his way.

I manage to cut most of my hair just below the ears in about ten minutes, it's no designer haircut but it'll do. I stare into the mirror as I notice freckles are forming onto my tanned face again, they normally scatter around my face just as they have right now. I'm happy that I can pull the intimidating look, if not for that I would just be a well, non-intimidating person. My eyes are a big let-down though, they are big, sea-green and looks really childlike. I guess top marks for trying though

* * *

I manage to get ready in about an hour. My brother is downstairs also getting ready for the reaping, being 13 and not being asked to train he's a pretty average 13 year old, apart from the tint of innocence. I trust him with things I trust with no one else. My reaping outfit is something that I do defiantly not look intimidating in, my mum insists that she picks out my clothing, that's probably a good thing seeing as I don't know anything about fashion. It's a blue airy sort of dress that closely laps around my knees, also she insisted I wear her old white slacks from when she was younger, and she says I resemble a remarkable resemblance to her. There is one thing we both agree on though, a bracelet made from tightly woven shells that my grandma made before she passed, she was really skilled with threading and I respected her greatly. I stand up and look at myself one more time before I hear a knock on my door. I gingerly open it as my 'friends' are standing outside, looking displeased.

"Would you hurry up please? The reaping starts in 1 hour. And we can't let the tribute be late for her own reaping! Unless you've chickened out already?" They start imitating chickens.

_When people ask why I'm antisocial I should just point to my friends._

I tell my Family I'll see them after the reaping, no I haven't told my family I'll be volunteering, and no I do not plan on telling them until the Justice building. It would have been too hard to tell them, obviously they would have had mixed opinions, and mixed opinions aren't good opinions.

As we're walking to the reaping I manage to accidently shoulder barge with a couple of people who look my age. I think about apologising but then I remember I'm meant to be intimidating and decide against it. _Opinions mean everything_

**Tobias Trenton – 18**

"What's her problem?" Marine asks me, she seems pretty shaken up. Marine is my girlfriend of three years, she means the world to me and I'd have no idea what I'll do without her. If there's such thing as love at first site than this is a prime example. Her golden locks and her radiant skin entangled my emotions and since then she's been on my mind none stop.

It only takes us about another 5 minutes before we reach the beach, I kiss her as I take off my top and entangle our hands as we run into the warm morning sea. It seems like yesterday when I saw her from the sea, the light reflecting off her hair. It was a magical moment. I pull her under the waves and we embrace each other underwater. We stay under for what seems like a second before we have to come up for air.

"Marine only one more year and we can do this every day, we'll be free of the reaping. We can actually be together rather than li..."

She puts a finger on my lips and gives and tells me to 'Shut up.'

"You talk too much Tobias. Just enjoy the sea while we can." Marine points out with a smile.

We lose track of time as I realise the reaping starts in a hour, "Marine we better get going, I have to go and see my family before it starts." We share one last kiss before I head off in the other direction.

…

I spot my family in the distance, just outside my house. They spot me and quite angrily tell me to hurry up. "You took your dear time, dear" My mother complained. No idea if that that was purposely or.  
My brother Felix came out of the house last. He is wearing the outfit I wore for my reaping when I was 12, my parents refused to get rid of them. "Mum me and Tobias are leaving to the reaping" before I can protest he grabs my hand and pulls me away.

"Hey what was that all about?" I ask him, still confused about what happened.

"Will I get reaped? What if I do? I'll die instantly!" Questions are coming in from all directions as I'm dumfounded at how terrified he is about the reaping. He continues with the questions for about 2 minutes before I say

"If you get reaped I'll volunteer for you. Happy now?"

He looks relieved but deep inside there's a small voice crying '_Oh you shouldn't of done that' _I really hope I don't regret that.

There's a silence for a good few minutes before he tries to start a forced conversation. "Why is your hair wet, and your clothes? Wait why are you wet?" He's likes asking questions today.

"I was at the beach with Marine." I don't really feel like having a long conversation so I cut it short.

I think he finally realises that I'm not in the mood for a talk, I just want to get back to Marine.

We've lined up for the reaping as I spot my brother at the front of the town centre, The town centre is filled with cameras, surprisingly there's a lot more than last year but there's defiantly a lot more then needed. I guess the games from last year made the capitol a lot more paranoid. Well, your country almost going into rebellion is something that would probably make you paranoid I guess.

The new mayor walks onto the stage. My chest tightens as I remember the old mayor, my grandfather. He was the mayor of the District. We wasn't that close but he was still family.

The mayor steps up to the podium with a few cards and clears his throat "Before we start the reaping I'll like to give a tribute on our mayor." _Oh shut up. _We both know he's happy he got the job and doesn't care about my Grandfather. I tone out of his speak until I hear something worth listening too.

His speak lasts a whole 3 minutes before our preppy escort comes onto the stage. "I'm glad to be back in the district! Hello district four!" The crowd cheers in response "I was half expecting never to see this district ever again! Here's a fact for all you intelligent fours out there, I'm the only escort who didn't get fired! Isn't that amazing?"

Her preppy attitude annoys me and I have no idea how much I can take before I'll volunteer just to hear her shut up.

"Okay District four let's get onto the reaping! Can I hear a scream of excitement?" The district cries out in reply.

_Stop giving her the attention ugh._

"Let's find out who's the lucky girl who's representing district four this year!" She places her hand in the reaping bowl and pulls out a name. She has a smirk on her face as she reads out the name "Anna Haylor"

About 15 girls from the opposite section dive out of the group. The height ranges from really small to really big, its chaos. I spot a group of 5 girls tackle others to the ground as one girl rushes past the rest. This is actually quite amusing. The girl is almost as the stage as the girl who ignorantly barged into me and Marine this morning does the exact same thing to the smaller girl, ultimately making her fall over face first onto the ground. I guess we have our _victor._

The escorts face is priceless, she looks disgusted by the tribute who just made it up. "Miss did you do that hair yourself it looks atrocious! Anyway, Miss what is your name?"

"Nixie Marilla" She countered. "And yes I did do my hair myself"

The escort looks like she's about to burst into tears of laughter. "Let's hope the Male has more _style_. Speaking of male tributes let's get onto the Males" Her walk towards the bowl is sort of a sassy strut, she wants to make it known she's the most important person in the district. She picks the first name off the top and holds it up to the sunlight "Felix Trenton."

My brother walked up the stage, the fear as visible on his face. He managed to make it up the stage. Maybe I won't have to volunteer, district 4 is a career district right? Where's all the insane people wanting to die? There has to be at least one brainwashed psychopath in this district?

The escorts asks for volunteers as silence falls over the district once more. Really? I don't have time to hate my promises as I shout the words I never expected to leave my mouth "I volunteer!" Heads turn, I hear a shout that can only be identified as Marine. I'm really going to miss her. Felix runs over to me, his eyes filled with tears of joy and he almost topples me over with a hug that means more to me than any words could. "Run back to your section and don't worry about anything." I whispered softly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I won't forget it." He bawled. As he says that he runs towards our parents and embraces them in a tight hug.

_Don't forget me_.

I make my way towards the escort, her smile confirms that I'm her favoured tribute from the two of us. "What is your name dear" She asks, a lot more politely than she did when she asked Nixie. "My name is Tobias Trent…" She cuts my off before I can finish

_Maybe she didn't like me as much as I thought_

"Congratulations to our too tributes from District four, let's hope they fight better than they dress." She added, looking pretty proud of herself. I don't think she understands she's talking to District 4. So I snatch the microphone off her, "Hey lady I don't know who you think you are but you have no right to insult myself and this other tribute. Anyway, we're district four, if you wanted fashion you should have gone to District 8." I exclaim. Insulting other Districts before I even get to the capitol.

_Perfect._

She snatches the microphone back off me. Looking almost insulted she proceeds to do the annual thing of asking us to shake hands. As I go to shake her hand I sense her lighten up a bit to me. Her eyes say it seems like more of a respect thing, all I can hope is that we can form an alliance.

* * *

**G'day, I hope the quick update can make up for the lack of words. But anyway here you meet the two courageous District 4 tributes, Personally i think they both have a lot to offer to the story. We are nearing the close of the free character spaces (If you have already made a tribute, be my guest and make another) Also i have a question. Would you rather me keep 2 POVs per chapter or resort back to what I did on the D1 reaping? Okay so all the females are gone and we still need 4 more males. District 7,8,9 and 12! Thanks for reading! Reviews,follows and favourites are also greatly appreciated. Also constructive criticism is something that I need, if you spot something that seems wrong just tell me! I'll fix it and it will help me a lot. :) Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed and I hope I wrote your characters well! (A chapter will still be up on Saturday)**


	6. District Five Reaping

**Alice Lachley - 15**

The pile of paper is gradually getting bigger. I can feel sleep inviting me to its depths. I've been up all night trying to finish the revision for school, although most of it is clearly unneeded. I look up wearily at the clock. 8am, no time for sleep tonight. I continue working on the revision, the words look like slush as it just flies through my head. _I can't do this any more today._ I stand up and head towards the door, I need a coffee really bad. I head towards the kitchen as my tiredness starts to kick in. _Almost there Alice._

By the time I've drunk my coffee its almost 9:30 and signs of my parents waking up start to appear as noises from the upstairs become more prominent. My parents are the reason we live in a decent house, well its more of my doing. As an only child they pushed me harder than they should of, making me go to the best schools, giving me extra work to do. They constantly tell me to try harder, everything I do can be Improved on, well. Its all stepping stones on my road to perfection.

"Alice have you finished your revision? Its all in for the Monday and time is ticking." My mother complained, rather angrily. And as always, my father had to have a say in this "Alice you're behind on everything, your teachers have had phone calls with us and you're failing most of your classes."

They also find the need to try and make me work harder than I already am. it used to faze me but now it just passes over my head. "No mother I have not finished my revision." I said, elegantly. She sighed and stated "Harrison I think she's been spending too much time with her friends and especially you know who." She looked over at me, judgingly. I knew who she was talking about. My current boyfriend, Carson. He's one of the few people I have in life.

"Alice get ready and meet us at the reaping. Go to the park or something, me and your mother need a private talk." My father asserted.

I turned around without questioning anything. Its how I was raised I guess, speak polite and respect your elders. That and also the fact that my parents terrify me.

I enter my room and realise there a good few hours before the reaping, so I put my reaping outfit inside a bag and change into my jogging outfit. _A perfect mind needs a perfect body. _So I jog downstairs and outside the door without my parents batting an eye.

I jog to the park as I notice someone, he looks round about my age but he's staring at the floor although he looks my age he is certainly smaller. Our eyes lock and I find a mutual understanding deep within, we are both going through the same thing. The stare becomes awkward and we both realise this as we both look different ways and continue with what we were doing.

It takes me a short while to get to the park and I notice my boyfriend Carson standing next to him with a look of disgust on his face. I jog over to him as he notices my arm. "Alice..." He sighs "I thought we promised that you'll stop with the self harm, you look like you haven't ate for days." This hits me like a thousand bricks, its harder than he thinks just to 'stop'

"Carson you can't just stop within a few days, it takes time and dedication." I reply.

"It hurts me seeing you like this, I can't go on much longer Alice." he complained. "It's either me or your self-harm." He looks at me straight in the eyes when he asks this, waiting for the answer.

I stare back, blankly. How am I supposed to answer that? He's making me choose between the two biggest things in my life. But sometimes, love doesn't cut it. "No, it's hard Carson and if you can't live with me doing it just go" It pained me to say this, but he can't drop bombshells like this and expect me to be fine with it.

He goes in for one last kiss but I reject it and move backwards. He looks almost insulted as he turns around. _Another burden off my chest. _I sit down on the edge of the fountain and watch as the water splashes and the odd drop reaches my face. I notice a van driving past the park with the capitol logo on it. Why would a Capitol van be driving past the park in May... The reaping! The stress of everything probably is what made me forget about it, even though I have my reaping outfit on my back.

I can't go home, I can't go to Carson's house, I guess I have to go to Olivia's house. Olivia is my friend who goes to my school, we both share the same hobbies and she's one of my only friends.

As I'm jogging towards Olivia's house I spot the same boy again. His browny-blondey hair is the first thing I notice. His spots me again and he starts smiling, probably because this is second time we've met in the past hour but it could be anything. We walk past each other as my dark red hair goes in his mouth and he starts coughing. I start panicking "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!" I keep this up as he starts laughing and choking on his laughter

"Its don't worry about it, and it was a pleasure, your hair tastes pretty sweet." He joked. I start blushing as I walk past him, towards Olivia's house and he shouts "See you around sometime, seeing by the coincidences I think it'll be pretty soon."

I arrive at Olivia's house and start knocking on the door. There's no answer for a good minute and I start panicking. I might have to get ready I start worrying about other things Olivia opens the door just as she's putting her earrings in. "Oh Alice, come in come in. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**Thomas Gomez - 16**

I cough out the last of that girls hair. _God did she have a lot of it_. But she did look dashing though. I head into the park and spot my group of friends around the fountain, smoking. "Hey Tom where you been today? We gotta go to the reaping in 20." One of my friends point out.

"Yea Tom we've been waiting all day" They offer me a cigarette and I refuse

"Nah, I'll pass. I'm trying to give up cigs anyway." I answered. My friend shook his shoulders and blew smoke in my face. I started coughing again as they laughed. "Thanks" I say with a smirk on my face. We continue talking and laughing for another 5 minutes, getting dirty looks from the elders. I overhear a couple say "District 5 fumes already destroy your lungs, I don't know why they would want to ruin them even more." Which causes more laughter from me, resulting in more from the group.

I spot the girl who I met this morning. She's changed out of her jogging clothes and into a black blouse with a black dress which is clearly sizes too big. She's with a friend and they both look like they're talking about something really serious. They both smile and look forward until they're out of sight.

They throw their cigarettes on the floor and squish them with their shoes. "Should we head for the reaping now?" We all nod in response as we head for the reaping. I spot another group of teenagers in the distance._ A fights going to break out._ They spot us and start moving closer. The girls in both out groups stand to the side as they realise what's about to happen. The 'leaders' of the two groups start bickering and I just zone out none of this really matters. The arguments have been going on for years, longer than I remember.

The first punch is received by our side as the fight breaks out. Its chaos. Fighting is happening all around me and I the girl from this morning is staring at me, her face looks like she's judging me, to see what I do. I imagine if I ever want to get a chance with her I shouldn't fight, but if I want to impress my group I should fight. I'm torn between two hard options. My mind is already made up just as a fist finds itself placed nicely in my face.

I hit the floor as I'm zoomed back into reality. The back of my head feels like its on fire. Everything starts to get blurry and my eyes start to close. "Get your ass off up that ground Tom and fight!" I hear someone shout. _I don't give up that easy._ Just as I get up peacekeepers start to surround the group as both groups retreat leaving me there. Alone.

Just as I'm about to retreat a feel two hands on both of my shoulders and they bring me to a halt. "Sir do you realise you are late for the reaping? And you also caused civil unrest in the District which can be punishable by death." One of the peacekeepers howled.

"I was just about to go to the Reaping so if you'll both just excuse me." I counter as I try and escape the grip. To no success.

"We shall escort you to the reaping Sir. Please follow us."

We pass my group of friends along the way and I see them mouth a 'sorry' as they turn around and walk the other way. _What a great bunch of friends they are_. We get to the line to sign in and I finally believe that I can be 'released.' Oh I was so wrong. They walk to the very front of the line and wait until my name is shown up on the sign in tablet. "That will be all." They said. Murmuring something as they walk off.

I walk over to my section and wait until my friends sign in "You owe me." I whisper into our leaders ear. He laughs and replies "By your fighting I think you owe us." He walks away over to the 18 year old section as our group goes into their rightful section. The ages range from 13 to 18 me being in the middle. I spot members from my group go into the older sections but most of the younger ones look like they've already arrived, I guess they ran straight to the reaping.

I spot the peacekeepers that 'escorted' me here talking to someone who looked like a capitol official. He looked like he wrote something on a piece of paper before he walked inside the justice building. I can only wonder what's on that piece of paper.

Our escort this year is a male which is a change from the female escort we've been stuck with for the past 7 years. He has a yellowy skin, looks like he has a terrible illness. His hair is dyed a bright purple which makes him looks really _Different_.

"Welcome District 5 to the Annual Hunger games! I will be your escort who will be selecting two lucky tributes to represent District 5 this year!" He turns on the video explaining why we do the hunger games and how we should be sorry for something that we had no control over. I just want to get away from this place.

The Video stops and the escort starts walking towards the female reaping bowl.

"Time for one lucky lady to be reaped and join me on the stage!" His smile is really creepy and I can't look at it for more than 3 seconds before I get scared for life. "The lucky lady is Alice Lachley"

He stares out at the crowd as no-one comes up. I spot a peacekeeper go in towards the 15 year old section. I notice one touches her elbow and she darts up towards the stage. Its her, it's the girl from this morning. She spots me and we stare at each other. I mouth 'I'm sorry' to her and she gives me a look of understanding.

"Now onto the boys!" The escort bellowed. He does a twirl towards the reaping bowl and slips, resulting in a few laughs from the crowd, Alice is still looking at the floor. "The lucky boy this year is." He stops before he says the name, just to give more suspense. "Thomas Gomez!"

It doesn't fully register that my name was just called as I stand there, waiting for someone to walk up, eventually realising I was just called. I step out from my section and the girl has complete shock on her face. I just can't help smirking from all the ironing. I must look pretty stupid smiling in front of the nation whilst at the same time walking towards death.

"Congratulations to our two tributes. Alice and Thomas. Let them shake hands."

We both go in for the handshake as I whisper in her ear."_We meet again"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here we meet the Two tributes from District 5. Sorry I was meant to get this up yesterday but I got a new laptop so It was harder to update. And to everyone who has Submitted a tribute so far thank you! Also to the people who reserved a Tribute I need your tribute Pm'd to me pretty soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated as is Constructive criticism. Also when i was checking my email and i got the email about the chapter it said "Chapter 5: Chapter 5: District 4 reaping" which i found pretty funny, so that will be changed so its normal :P Chapter 7 should be up on Wednesday!  
**


	7. District Six reapings

**Sam Dronem - 18**

I stare across the district from the safety of the building. I've been up here for a couple of hours now, just staring. I enjoy climbing and parkour it makes me feel alive and the chance of death is just a petite disadvantage. I spot the capitol van driving past the building as it occurs to me that I don't have long left until the reaping. I stand up from my position on the building as I land on a balcony of one of the buildings, I come here most days so my path is pretty much already laid out. I thank whoever made these buildings so close together, sure has saved me a few times.

I start heading towards my house as the signs of the reaping become more prominent, I notice a limo type of van drive past only to see it wasn't a capitol official but it actually being the Mayor of the District. He steps out of the van as I walk past and overhear him say "The suspects for last nights robbery have yet to been contained and are still on the run, I say we tell the people we've caught the robbers and say we've executed them."

The peacekeeper besides him continues walking alongside him and replies with "Sir, wouldn't that be lying and putting the District in a false sense of security?"

The Mayor just laughed and said "I've been at this Job for almost 30 years and I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't told a few little lies"

They continue walking in the opposite direction as me and all I can think is that I know exactly who the burglaries were caused by, My friends insisted that I would help them with it but even I thought that was a bit farfetched, I don't really enjoy doing the serious crimes, not saying I don't do them I just prefer to stay away from the crimes that can result in my death.

"Psst Sam" I hear a familiar voice mumble.

I try and locate where the sound was coming from as I spot my friend Nano hiding in an alleyway, her back pressed against the wall.

"Nano! Was you in the whole robbery thing?" I ask her

"If I wasn't do you really think I would be hiding in an alleyway trying not to be seen?" She repied. Looking down at the floor. Her dark red hair falling with her face. "Someone almost died Sam!" She yelled at me obviously holding back tears. "The shop owner got impaled with a shard of glass when we escaped, they told me to not think about it but the blood was there and he was on the floor." She screamed at me, distraught clearly noticeable in her voice.

Tears were starting to fall from her face as the final words were yelled out. I run over to her and embrace her in my arms. " Nano its okay its not your fault, you had no idea this could of happened and I know you wouldn't want to cause him harm."

My shoulder is soaking from her tears by the time we come out of the hug. "Do you mind if I come to your house before the reaping? I don't really want to go back to the group after last night." Nano asked. Nano's Parents died in the same incident that my brother died in. In a section of the factory there was a loose wire which was being used to make the tracks. Tracks that the Teslas family wanted to be made. We was told that the loose wire flicked into a machine which eventually blew up and with it killed Nano's Parents and my brother. Me and Nano have both been back to that section of the factory and the only people we see responsible is the Teslas family, since then I've hated every single one of them. Since then Nano's been living with the rest of the group in a old factory for about 2 years.

Nano Is 19 and luckily she's escaped the Reapings, whilst I'm here still having to do my final reaping. Luckily my adoptive parents don't need me to take out a tesserae so my name is only in there few times. "Nano I wish I could have been there for you, did they just leave you there?" I asked her.

"No they wouldn't do that to me and you know they wouldn't they're family to me. We just split up when we got the goods." She stares down her worn out shoes. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, but someone could be dead and blood could be on my hands."

"Nano Listen, as long as the Peacekeepers don't find out you had anything to do with it, you'll be fine."

I spot a spray can on a bench across the road. "Come on Nana, I know something that will get your mind off it."

"Sam did you see the look on her face!?" Nano barked, obviously all the thoughts from earlier.

We arrive at my house and are greeted to both my adoptive parents' questioning looks. Although I'm not their true daughter they treat me like I am and I am truly grateful for it. "Hi Mum do you mind if Nano stays here for a while? We can go to the reaping together and give you a Dad time to get ready." I suggested.

"Nano you know you're always welcome in our household and you don't even need to ask?" My mother said with a warming smile on her face. "Sam I didn't know what clothes you wanted to wear so I Just left your..." She pauses for a second before she completes her sentence. "Bracelet, the one Harry made for you, try not to take so long you're on a tight schedul"

Me and Nano walk to my bedroom as I spot my bracelet.

"I'm surprised you haven't lost that yet, you loose everything" Nano remarked with a grin on her face.

I ignore the remark and open my wardrobe and spend a good 3 seconds selecting my outfit. I grab my Maroon beanie, my jeans and my brown knitted jumper. I'm not really into fashion but I adore this outfit more than any others.

"See you two after the reaping" I hear my mother shout as me and Nano leave the house.

I feel Nano hit me with her elbow. "Look who it is, it's the little twerp from the Teslas family"

**Maxim Teslas 'Max' - 12**

"Hayley why does your mother have to leave early for the reaping?" I ask

Hayley sighs and replies with "She's one of the few victors who liver here Max so she has to welcome the officials."

I'm confused about today, I know what's happening although I'm pretty sure Hayley things I'm oblivious to it. Hayley told me that her parents warned her that victors children always return to the games and told her to keep a low profile. She told me she's terrified

Just as I'm about to reply two girls shoulder barge us both at the same time resulting in both of us falling over.

"Sorry!" I hear the girl who looks older shout. "Didn't see you, must have been the stupidity blocking our line site." They both walk away with smirks on their faces.

"What their problem?" I ask Hayley, my knee starting to feel like its bruised.

Hayley sighs as she puts her hand out. "Rumour is that they thing you killed their families." Hayley must of saw the sheer distraught on my face as she added "Not technically but word around town is that they think your family did, but don't worry about them. I know you had nothing to do with it and that's all that matters."

I go to grab Hayley's hand and pull her down to the ground with me as we both giggle. "Hey that's not fair I got up before you." She yells. As we continue trying to get up of the floor my parents come out of the house.

"Maxim! You've got your cloths all dirty, you too Hayley. If the capitol sees you we are going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble." My Dad exclaims.

"Oh its hardly anything hunny, they both look dashing and the capitol should be honored to see them both attend the reaping with beautiful clothing." My mother says as she walks up to me and smudges dirt off my face with her thumb.

We set off to the reaping accompanied by my fathers commentaries. "Oh I helped make that!" He pointed at the tracks. "My creation are the main reason that can work!"

"Oh would you stop that sweetie, you're embarrassing the kids." My mother says as she puts her arm around my dad. I hear a gasp come from my father as we pass my actual mother, I never really got to know her and my father and mother alike both think that's a good thing. Father says she was always shooting down his ideas and finally it came to the breaking point when she started treating me the same way.

We pass her and I even feel Hayley shudder from the awkwardness, "Hey Dad did you make that too?" I point towards a capitol type car. My father gives me a thanking look

"Ahh yes it was one of..." My father starts

"Hey Max look its your friend Bradly why don't you two hop off and go talk to him and meet us after the reaping?" She bends down and kisses me on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark. Then she links arms with father and Walks off. "And I made..." "Oh shut up."

Bradly comes running over to us and fixes his glasses. "Did you hear? The mean old shop keeper who said he'll call the peacekeepers on us is dead!" he shouts, with a bit too much glee.

"Really? That's what he gets for being mean to the all great and powerful Maxwell!" I shout

"First of all you tried to take all his chocolate and secondly you're called Maxium not Maxwell." Hayley points out as she stares blankly at the floor.

Bradly stares at me before reaching out and grabbing my arm "Tag!"He barked. Hayley notices and starts running alongside Bradly

"Hey that's not fair you didn't warn me!" I shout as I start running.

The bruise on my knee is really starting to kick in as I loose sight of Hayley and Bradly so I turn round a corner and notice glass scattered all over the pavement. I lean against the wall to regain my breath only to find blood scattered all over the wall.

I squeal as I realize where I am. The shop where Bradly said the Shop keeper died. I go against my judgment and peer into the shop and see the body is gone but the blood is still there making it easy to locate where he died.

I notice that the shop is untouched and all the items still left on the shelves which makes me come to an amazing idea _Get sweats and torment them for running by eating it in their faces._ I step into the shop and take a carrier bag from behind the counter and run towards the chocolate section and tip most of the items into the bag. I notice the drink section is also untouched and I see a drink that my parents refused to let me have whilst they drink it on 'special occasions'. I have to get my hands on that and Hayley will definitely be impressed! So I walk over to the drinks and place the smallest one in my pocket.

Suddenly I hear feet approaching the shop at an alarming rate. _Where do I hide? _I panic and dive behind the counter as the footsteps arrive at the shop.

"Take everything that isn't nailed down, alcohol and cigarettes are on top priory. Anything else we can use for money, spread out." I hear a voice order.

One of the footsteps starts to approach my hiding place as I'm thinking what to do. An idea springs to mind as I jump up and throw my bag of chocolate in his face. I sprint to the broken window as I think I'm almost there as a hand grabs me from the collar. "Please don't hurt me please!" I scream.

"Fine we wont shut up, just run off and make sure we don't see your face ever again unless you want something bad to happen." The guy says as he throws me to the ground. My hand hits the glass as I land which ultimately causes my hand to bleed.

I run off in the direction of the town center as I try to hold back tears. The reaping is visible in the distance as I see its already started. A peacekeeper spots me and grabs me by the arm. "Hey that's not very nice" I say as he stabs my hand on a pin, places it on a piece of paper and throws me into the Reaping area leaving me dumbfounded and everyone staring at me.

"Come to the front now young lad! You'll miss the male reaping." Our male escort shouted.

As I'm walking towards the 12 year old section a spot a leg come out, obviously trying to trip me up. I jump over it and am quite pleased with myself, totally forgetting everyone is still staring at me.

I finally get to the section as I find Bradly "Where have you been? Me and Hayley were worried about you." Bradley whispers.

"I'll tell you after the reaping it's a long story." I reply.

"Maxim Teslas!" I hear our escort shout.

I feel Bradly grab my arm with a really big force. "Was that me." I say.

He stares at me. His eyes look like they're about to burst out with tears. He nods.

I break down and collapse on my knees. _This can't be happening. This isn't happening. Please just wake up._ More tears fall from my eyes as two peacekeepers grab my arm, removing Bradly's hand from my arm. "No please it wasn't, his, his name is Hayley!" The peacekeepers push Bradley over as they carry me over to the stage. They push me up to the stage as I'm forced to stand up.

The escort looks at me with pity in his eyes. "Onto the girls."

I spot Hayley looking at the ground. She must still be worried she's going to be called. Although it would be nice to have a friend in the arena.

"Sam Dronem." He yells.

I spot the girl who pushed me over this morning as It comes to me how dead I am in the arena. She wouldn't hesitate to drive a dagger into my head. She looks at me and the escort with absolute hatred. She snarls at me as she passes. Resulting in a jump from me.

"Congratulations to our tributes from District 6. Sam and Maxim!" He bellowed, sounding like all the shouting is going to make his voice die out.

I refuse to look at her in the eyes as she crushes my hand with a unneeded force.

_Today has been a great day_

* * *

**I am sosososo sorry for not updating. My only excuse is that things have been getting to me that shouldn't and yea. Here we meet the two tributes for District 6 who have a feisty history. How will this effect them in the arena? Next chapter will be up by wednesday. Reviews are greatly appreciated. And can the two authors who have tributes reserved get them to me ASAP. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. District Seven Reapings

**Kinnison Tengaar - 17**

I watch as the dark sky slowly becomes lighter. Just another new day in District 7. Except today is reaping day. I look to the trees around me, and down the hill where the lumber yards are so far away. I like it up here in the forest, I have for a long time. The contrasting greens and chirps of miscellaneous birds always give it a peaceful touch. It's a good place to think and watch the sunrise. I'm sprawled out on a rock at the top of the forest before the fence, it's around two feet wide and five feet long and my legs dangle off the end, but it's become my main place of sanctuary.

I've been here a lot since I found her here. Ever since I found her its given me a place to go and be alone, sometimes she comes too and illuminates the forest with her presence, I only wish she was with me all the time, up here, alone.

The sky begins to get lighter and lighter but I can't be bothered to leave and go back to the mediocre life waiting for me. I'm sick of living the same as everyone else in this district, all everyone seems to do is work, get married, have kids, work, die. I can't see myself working until I can not and just withering away until I die and just be forgotten. I don't want to be the same, I can't be the same, I want to do so much more, be so different. That may be what my parents have done all their lives but it's not what I want to do all of mine. Maybe I would've married but she would refuse if I were ever to ask.

The sky gets bluer and bluer as birds begin to sing even louder. I decide to close my eyes and enjoy their music. If this day was to be my last in this measly District, I at least want to enjoy my morning.

She sneaks up on me. "What are you doing? Wake up." She says trying to seem stern.

"I'm just enjoying my morning." I open my eyes and see her standing at the end of the rock by my dangling feet. She's all dressed up for the reaping in a white cotton dress that goes slightly passed the knees with a frayed worn out brown belt in the middle with her short golden hair behind a white headband, there's dirt on her sandals but her dress is spotless. It's very like her to not get anything on her dress in this muddy forest with her knowledge of how to get here.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She says yanking me off the rock.

"I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question." I say picking myself up off of the ground.

"I'm not in the mood for your sass right now." She says. "It's two hours until reaping time and it takes an hour and a half to get up here. You need to go."

"Fine." I say picking myself up from the ground. "Let's go."

* * *

**Pyla Mournier Distrct 7 - 17**

It's another gray, dull morning outside. I drag myself out of bed and force myself to the kitchen. Another reaping, another year without him. I pour myself a glass of water, it's just me awake and I enjoy the silence, it won't be long now until his mother wakes up along with his overenergetic seven year old brother. I figured I should get dressed in something nice, it's the only time a year I get to see my dad after all.

I'm not worried this reaping day, I never am. Maybe if I was able to take tesserae I would be, but considering it requires parental consent that was never an option. I moved out when he, Ash, was sick. I lived my sheltered life in my father, the mayor's house. When I was twelve going on thirteen I met him. Ash Tyler. I had known of him but only then did I know him.

It feels like it was centuries ago when we began to know each other, he opened my eyes to the world around me, he always seemed to see the best in people at their worst, even when his dad was killed in the crossfire of a scuffle at the lumber yards. He had to work after that, but he was glad to, and if I could at the time I would have gladly worked along side him.

In our fifteenth year a flu stuck the poorer parts of District 7. The wealthier, including myself, could afford vaccinations. Two weeks after it struck, Ash's mother showed up at the door, telling me that he was sick. I found a place for his mother, brother, and little sister to stay while the flu raged on. Then his little sister, Clover, came down with it too. I stayed with Ash and Clover, it hurt to watch him in pain, by the third day I knew he was going to die, and I had to do something, but there was nothing I could do. My family was providing no money for a doctor or medicine, the only think I could get to him was pain reliever and fever reducing tablets which didn't help at all. I watched him become worse, coughing up blood, severe chills, even higher fever until on Friday night at 7:33 PM he died. His sister died a day later.

It's hard to think about him anymore, we sold most of his stuff to make ends meat, until I finally got a job at the lumber yards after my father caught me stealing food and money, and told me it was this comfortable life or "the slums of District 7". I chose the latter. I moved in with Ash's remaining family, his mother and little brother.

It's already only a couple hours until the reaping so I pull on one of my old dresses, it's gray with yellow flowers and lace straps and has always been one of my favorites, it's a little big on me now, but I don't mind, I remember I had begged my mother for it after seeing it in the square. She had loved to buy me things, it's a little sad to think what her little girl turned out to be in her eyes. I put up my black hair in my signature pony tail and open the drawer of what's left of him. His favorite red shirt, his raggity stuffed bunny named Benny, a baby picture, and a bracelet he bought me for my fourteenth birthday. I slip the sliver piece of jewelry on to my wrist, and with him I'm ready to go.

* * *

**Kennison Tengaar -17**

I struggle to keep up with Her as She runs lithely between the trees. I almost trip over a root, I need to look where I'm going, but I just can't stop looking at Her. I don't ever want to stop looking at Her.

"Come on Tengaar we're almost there don't wimp out on me" She calls to me with Her honey sweet voice.

"Sorry I'm not used to running for more than forty minutes" I yell back. I should be though, we run together all the time. But somehow my body never adjusts I shouldn't have yelled back, it wasted precious breath.

I pass a strand of pine trees, that means we're getting close to town. I can almost see the edge of the forest. I look over and see Her smiling as She jumps over a fallen log. A little sun breaks through the clouds and shines over Her making Her golden hair shine like a halo. She is heavenly.

We make it out of the forest and into town.

"Ha! I win again slowpoke" She says coming to a stop. She turns around and grins at me.

Out of breath I put my hands on my knees and pant heavily.

"I wasn't that far behind you, I'm getting better!" I try to defend myself.

"After five years you can almost catch me. Maybe in fifteen you can beat me, but I doubt it" She jokes. She laughs and the sound fills me with joy. I lve it when She's happy.

"Alright come on we've got to get to the square" She says she takes up Her running stance but I don't really fell like running more.

"Hey maybe we could speed walk or something?" I suggest.

She frowns at me "You're such a wimp Kinnison," She says exasperated.

"Please?" I say smiling innocently at her. I like it when She uses my first name, She usually just calls me by my last name.

"Fine!" She says pretending to be frustrated.

"Don't worry, it's not that far," I say walking over to Her. I take Her hand in mine and we start walking to the square. She lets me hold Her hand for a few minutes and then pulls away.

"This is too slow Tengaar, I'll meet you there" She says and then takes off.

I stare after her, I want to run with Her, but I don't want to go to the reaping sweaty and smelling worse than I already do.

The streets are empty, everyone else must be at the square already. I find some peace in the quiet, I take my scarf out of my coat pocket and put it around my neck. Now that I'm not running the wind is making it bitterly cold.

I arrive at the square and check in. They take my blood and my name and then I make my way to the 17 year old boys section. I look for her but can't find her in the mass of people. It's okay I'll get to see her after reaping is over. I do see Lily, my older sister, in the crowd. Reaping day is basically the only day she gets off work, and I hope I get to spend some time with her today.

The officiator steps forward and begins the usual speech about the honour and pride of representing our district. I don't pay attention like usual. I'm going to show Lily how much I like tis scarf she made me. I bet it was really expensive,because red dye is so rare.

The officiator is going to pick the female tribute, her hand fishes into the bowl and pulls out a name.

"Pyla Mournier" she calls sweetly

I kind of know Pyla I've seen her at school and in the lumber yards. She seems nice, it'll be a shame to see her go.

Maybe after this is over I can take Lily on a hike. Maybe She can come with us. I want to introduce Lily to Her.

The officiator is going to pick the male tribute now. Her hand swims in the names for longer that usual.

I hope Lily will like Her as much as I do. I know she will, Lily is an excellent judge of character. Today will be good.

The officiator has finally picked a name. She calls it out in her sickly sweet voice.

"Kinnison Tengaar."

fuck.

* * *

**Pyla Mournier - 17 **

This can't be happening, not to me. I look to my dad sitting on the stage behind me, his stern face staring back at me. I can see my mother beside him in a state of panic. She looks at me with tears lining her green eyes she passed on to me. Even though I'm not living with her she'll always have to be my mother, and I guess she's finally remembering that. She mouths my name and I swiftly look back to the sea of people staring at the boy walking up to the stage.

It was Kinnison. I was shocked, Out of all the people in the district it was him. I had seen him wandering aimlessly around the lumber yards from time to time, even had some casual conversations with him from time to time. He seemed distraught and confused walking up the stairs up to the stage, I tried to give him a reassuring smile but he just looked down at the gray stage top.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your representatives for the 35th Annual Hunger Games, Pyla Mournier and Kinnison Tengaar." She says, her voice booming throughout the square. Silence is all that follows, I couldn't bring myself to look at the crowd below me. My friend's in the seventeen year old section with shocked faces, I wouldn't be able to stand Ash's family's faces.

"Shake hands you two." The escort says to us and we comply, I whisper that I'm sorry and he just nods. I clutch onto my bracelet as we're ushered inside to the justice building for our goodbyes.

* * *

**Over halfway there! Almost at the end of the reaping. The District Eight and Nine males are the only tributes remaining and I will not be accepting reserves, Only a tribute. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated **


	9. District Eight Reapings

**Kurt Finnegan - 15**

"Once again, beaten by your Awesome, sexy and good-looking brother." My brother says, standing over my bed flexing his muscles.

The alarm clock rings as my brother continues staring as his biceps in awe

"Rip, Sexy and good-looking are basically the same thing, and you are neither of them. Get your ugly farm out of my face and let me sleep." I groan and roll over so my head is in the pillow

The bed shakes as my brother dives on me. I barely have time to comprehend what's happening before I'm in a headlock.

"Kurt take it back!" The grip of the headlock tightens. I shake my head as it keeps tightening. "Take it back or I'll tell that girl you like her."

My eyes widen as I croak out. "What girl." He can't possibly know about her.

"Susie, wait no Sophie. I mean Sasha. Yea that's it, Sasha."

"Fine I take it back" I say with defeat. "How did you know about Sasha?"

Rip taps his nose and lets me go as I fall onto my bed. Just as is about to walk out he starts giggling. "You said I'm sexy."

"I did not!" I say as I throw the pillow at the already closing door. He pops his head around the door. "Oh and Breakfast is ready, its been ready for about half an hour."

"Get out you Imbecile." I throw my remaining pillow at him which only falls short by a few inches. The door closes as I'm left to pick up the pillows.

I walk downstairs and spot the toast on the table. It looks too perfect, nobody around. I don't like it. My suspicions are confirmed as Rip burst through the door.

"Race you too the toast." He shouts as he runs past the stairs.

I am just about to start running but Rip is already at the Toast. "You could of at least warned me"

"A true warrior should be ready for unexpected attacks." He flexes his biceps again as he says this.

"But I'm not a warrior I'm just hungry." I reply

"You are not a warrior with that mindset, a true warrior must have self confidence."

I sigh. "Can I just have some toast?" I ask

Rip hands me the plate as he runs up the stairs. "Enjoy the feast young warrior." He bows as he enters his bedroom.

"Will you shut up please?" I say with a smirk. Sometimes I guess it's not that half bad living with Rip.

I finish eating my toast as my mother walks out of her bedroom. "Good morning Kurt" She says rubbing her eyes. "Oh did Rip actually make breakfast?" She asks me

"I thought you made it mum..." I replied.

"Oh I was going to but Rip came in a hurry and told us he was making breakfast for the two of you. Thought It was a dream at first but I guess not." She jokes.

"Mum he could of put poison in that! It could have had anything in it."

"Grow up Kurt, you and your brother don't get along but that doesn't mean he'll try and kill you." My Mum yawns and says "Kurt do you fancy a coffee, I can't be doing with waking up so early after working last night."

"I'll pass, I did just eat possibly poisoned toast. I suppose I should go and get changed for the reaping." I say

"Kurt not today, I can't be dealing with your shenanigans so early in the morning, especially after I got a whole 3 hours of sleep." She runs her hand through her long black hair and rubs her head. "You're old enough to get your own clothes out now aren't you? You're like what? 15?" She smiles as she says the last part.

Her smile drops as I reply "If I'm old enough to eat poisoned toast then I guess I am" I get up and head up the stairs and towards the bathroom. I open the door and immediately regret that decision.

My brother is standing in front of the mirror, once again, flexing his muscles. "Whoa Kurt, I know you think I'm sexy and all but can't an awesome, sexy, good-looking guy get some personal space?"

"I refuse to be ridiculed by you." I say blankly as I barge him out the way of the sink.

We fight over control of the sink for a good five minutes until I say "Hey let's share the sink like normal people?"

"Is that you admitting defeat, or are you just in awe of my abs? Or is it both. Probably the latter." He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and let me use the sink." I say with annoyance.

My brother winks at me and casually strolls out of the bathroom.

"You didn't even need to use the sink did you?" I ask. The silence confirms my question

I open the cupboard and take out my old and mangled toothbrush, pretty sure I've not got a new one in about five years. I brush my teeth until they start to bleed and then continue to get ready. I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and my similarities to Rip have decreased even more. He's everything I'm not, Rip would never let it go if I actually told him how much I look up to him.

I walk out of the bathroom and head across to my bedroom. On the way I spot Rip once again flexing his muscles.

My brother is such an imbecile

* * *

**Silvia Emerson - 15**

"Silvia stop making a big fuss about it, you don't even look that bad." My mother says, shaking.

"I look like a fucking tomato, you wanted me too look horrible for the reaping! You've always wanted to ruin my fucking life!" I shout.

Just my luck, It takes me an hour to do my hair only for it to be completely blown away by this horrible dress. It's a red lacey dress with odd patterns on it. I hate it so much

"Silvia don't speak to your mother like that, that foul language is not acceptable in this household. Apologize right this second." My father says, staring me down with his huge brown eyes.

"Oh shut up, I'm surprised you actually woke up this early rather than staying in bed until you want to get a beer, I've had to do everything around this house for years and you don't do anything!"

"Silvia you do nothing in this house apart from complain, me and your mother work long hours just to get food on the table and that isn't enough for you. We tried to make you happy by using what we could of used on food, resources, but we try and make you happy and it comes back and stabs us in the back. What else can we do?"

Fathers speech meant nothing. "Oh boohoo, the dress is horrible how ever much it cost. I'm only wearing it because I have NOTHING else to wear. This whole house is a pile of shit."

"Get out, Silvia just get out of this house right now." Says my father

"Dave don't be too harsh on her please..." Age has affected my mother greatly, although stress probably contributed to it. Wrinkles formed all over her face and bags started to appear under her eyes more often. Her auburn hair has been rapidly consumed by her gray locks and taking over her body. She's became soft, an excellent victim to manipulate.

"Silvia... I wont say this again..."

"Oh shut up I'm leaving, Don't expect me to come home tonight, I wouldn't want to live in this hell hold anyway. I'd rather die."

I slam the door behind me before my father can reply. A smirk creeps across my face as I hear my dad shouting inside.

"Hey Silvia" I hear my best friend, Sasha shout. "That dress looks amazing on you! Where'd you get it?" Me and Sasha are the, well the 'glamorous girls' of the class. We care more about our looks than work and lets say I regret nothing. Sasha is usually the nice one, who looks beautiful all the time and looks like butter wouldn't melt. She's caught the hearts of many boys and she knows It, and I know she loves it. Then there's me. My beauty is matched by my violence, I've been told my Auburn long hair is 'desirable' and my hazel eyes are 'to die for' but most people know I'm not scared to say what I'm thinking, or out it out. So Sasha is usually left to pick up the pieces.

I feel my eye twitch. "It's a horrible dress Sasha, my stupid parents bought it, its probably made from black market materials."

We continue walking down the road, towards the town center until we bump into a group of boys. I feel Sasha grip my arm and make a squealing noise. "Oh my God! That's Rip. He has some of the best Abs in the world. He's so dreamy!"

I roll my eyes. "He's related to that weirdo in our class right? The Kurt guy. If he's related to him I guess he can't be that amazing."

"But Jessica said he's amazing In be..." I place my hand over Sasha's mouth as Rip's group walks past.

Luckily they don't say anything but they do give us some weird looks. Seconds later Kurt walks past alone and Sasha obviously see's this as an opportunity to get close to Rip.

"Hey Kurt, its me Sasha. You know? The girl in your class? Super smart and Super funny? Come-on you can't not notice me!"

"Oh... H-hey Sasha. How's it g-going?" He stutters out.

"Cat got your tongue?" she laughs obnoxiously loud.

I think she's trying to get Rip's attention and failing miserably.

"Yea I guess." He says with forced laughter. "Are you heading to the reaping?"

"Where else would we be headed Kurt?" I point out "We're two fifteen year olds with 30 minutes to spare until the reaping. There's literally no where else to go."

"You could go back into your cave and stop being a douche to everyone, and act like a normal person." He replies with a sharp, distasteful tone.

"Listen here you pathetic piece of shit..."

Sasha quickly puts her hand over my mouth. "Okayyy excuse her she's just had a bad day. Let's talk about your brother instead!"

He sighs and walks away from us, muttering something under his breath.

Thank God for that

* * *

**Kurt Finnegan - 15**

Ugh I actually thought we were getting somewhere. But no once again it was about my brother. I stare down at floor as I overtake his group. It's not his fault that everyone loves him but sometimes I just want to be noticed as a person rather than 'Rips brother.' Once you've been labeled its hard to take the label away.

I feel an arm wrap around me and Look up and see my brother.

"What's up with you lil' bro, you seem depressed. Do you need to see my abs again?" He says with a smirk. Even if my brother does annoy me and is better at me at absolutely everything. He does care about me a lot

"Its nothing. Just a bit worried about the reaping."

"If you get reaped I'll volunteer for you, I promise." He says, the look is his eyes is pure determination. "These muscles could kill even the biggest career."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I say with a smirk.

The reaping is just ahead and I tell my brother I'll be able to walk the rest of the way myself. Sometimes I would rather be alone, even if its not the best for me.

I manage to get to the reaping as I dread the bit that comes next, drawing the blood. The peacekeeper grabs my finger and shoves in on the spike resulting in a wince and a holding back of tears from me. "Move on" The peacekeeper shouts at me, louder than needed.

I walk over to the fourteen year old section spot one of my only friends, Wes. Wes is just like me, constantly wanting to be someone else, wondering what if I was, taller, faster, stronger? Its usually the same. Wes has pure black hair just like me, but that's where the similarities end. Wes is pretty small for his age and he wears glasses, he has very sharp facial features which make him look pretty intimidating. But his size center-reacts this. So its an all around thing. He's actually fairly funny and although his actions normally cause trouble, he actually rarely means to do bad. Although sometimes he does and that's when I thoroughly love this friendship.

"Hey Rip's brother how's it going?" He calls sweetly

"Shut up Wes."

"Ooooh what's up with you? Wait let me guess." He puts his fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes. "I sense Its about Rip?"

"No, well yes but no. Sasha was talking to me and I thought we were going somewhere but it was only to get close to my brother. It was just a big 'fuck you'."

"Wow man that must of hurt but hey it couldn't of been worse than what happened last time."

"Let's not go into that." We both start laughing as the escort comes on

This year we have a new escort. Her hair is bright teal colour as he skin is a dull yellow, makes her look atrocious and plain stupid.

"Its an honour to be in such a..." She pauses for a second and looks around at the bare, plain district. "Beautiful District, and to think this is the Fashion district!"

That is definitely most people in the district's pet peeve, we're often referred to as the 'fashion district' which is pretty stupid, a District as plain and lifeless as this one can't hold much fashion. I hear a loud squeal come from the isle opposite mine and spot Sasha and her friend squealing, possibly over the fact it was called a 'fashion District.' Well I guess there are some exceptions.

"As some of you may know the Escorts last year weren't working to their full potential. So they were fired and TADA here I am!" She flutters her eyes and bows before turning on the video.

"Hey Kurt do you think they'll ever change the video? They've had the same one since it started." Wes asks me

"I don't know, maybe in 50 years they might edit it, but there's really no need to."

"Actually there's a good rea..." He gets cut off by the escort ending the video, thankfully I didn't get to hear one of his 'technically' speeches.

"Okay, seeing as its such a lovely day." She stares down at the blank faces "Oh I didn't mean lovely weather wise, this weather is terrible. I meant the day is special!" She says with a hint of distaste.

"Onto the boys"

She walks over to the male bowl, staring at the male selection, her dark violet eyes make her look terrifying, like she's better than everyone.

She gently places her two fingers inside the reaping bowl and picks the one on top.

"Our lucky tribute this year is the Marvelous Kurt Finnegan." She shouts out.

I feel my throat become tight and I start gagging. _No this isn't what Rip would do._ Although Rip this would be a good time to go through with volunteering. Wes' hand tightens around my arm.

"Should I Volunteer Kurt" I hear Wes ask me

It takes all my might not to say 'Sure go ahead' but I know he wouldn't have a chance in there. Not like I do but He defiantly wont. And besides I know he's saying that for the sake of it

"No, you'll be just as pathetic as me in the arena. And besides maybe Sasha will actually notice me for me."

He looks at me and pats me on the back. "Good luck man."

I walk up to the stage trying not to throw up in front of the nation. I reach the stage as I notice Rip, his previous promise obviously is not going to happen as the look in his eyes are pure guilt.

_I'm going into the arena and I'm going to die. _

She asks for volunteers and Rips glance shoots straight to ground, I shouldn't blame him though. He has more opportunities in life than I will ever have.

"No volunteers? Onto the Females!"

She walks over to the Female bowl as Rip looks up at me and our eyes meet for a brief moment before I break the glance and look over towards Wes. Who has the same shocked expression on his face from just a few seconds ago.

* * *

**Silvia Emerson - 15**

I'm in mid conversation with Sasha about how that kid deserved it when people start turning around and staring at me.

"Where is our fabulous lady Silvia Emerson hmm? The stage is waiting!"

Sasha grabs my arm and whispers into my ear. "Be the best goddamn tribute this pathetic District has ever seen, don't let them see your emotions."

I'm taken aback by her change of personality. All I can manage to do is Nod before she bursts into tears.

_Be the best goddamn tribute this pathetic District has ever seen _

I walk up to the stage, one clear goal in sight. Show the Capitol who to root for. I make my expression vague and make sure all bad emotions are kept deep inside me.

I make it up to the stage and stand on the other side of the microphone. Staring daggers at the people below. I spot my parents looking at me in disbelief. Maybe saying 'I'd rather die' was a literal thing. I don't take what I said back, they don't deserve me. This whole District doesn't deserve me.

"Lets give a warm welcome to your tributes." She starts clapping only to be rejected by the whole District as none of them join in. Her expression turns into a disappointment with a hint of embarrassment.

_She's going to be easy to Manipulate _

I turn sideways to face Kurt, eyes locking and I see a mutual hatred between us both. Making sure he knows who's boss I refuse his handshake and walk into the Justice building.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**I am sososo sorry for he wait! This chapter was meant to be up on Friday but was having Problems and still is, I had to work around it and Someone found a way to still post chapters which is cool. Andyesterday I stayed out and didn't have access to Wifi. Here we meet Districts 8 feisty tributes who already have tension, how will this affect them in the arena? So here in England I'm off school for 2 weeks for Easter, also because I go to a catholic school but lets not talk about that. Does anyone else celebrate Easter or get any days off school for it? Either way Happy Easter :P**

**We have every single tribute! Thank you so much to everyone who took time out of their day to Submit a tribute. It really means the world to me so Thank you so much!**

**P.s Sorry this chapter has A LOT of dialogue. Very Dialougey chapter :P Thanks for reading!**


	10. District Nine Reaping

**Shout out to Levihanlover77 who I can't reply to as you are a guest. Thanks for reviewing actively it really means a lot! ((Although I'm more of a Levi x Petra dude)) :P Also shout out to everyone who's reviewed so far, It helps me a lot!**

* * *

**Nathaniel Gould - 17**

The door to my bedroom creeks open as I step outside onto the hall. The Coldness of the wood floor quickly reacts with the bottom of my feet as I continue walking down the hall. I make it to my sisters room and open the door as quietly as I can. I peer into the darkness as I spot Amber. Everyone says we look like other mother and say its obvious we're related as we have the same blonde hair and the same tanned skin. The resemblance is striking and actually uncanny. One main difference is how her eyes are a teal colour and mine are more of a soft gold. I peer around her room once more before closing her door and letting the darkness surround her once more.

The silence coming from my parents room suggests that nobody is up and I have the whole house to myself for a few hours. The stairs creek as I walk down them, trying not to wake up my house and thankfully manage to make it downstairs successfully without anybody stirring.

I spot the mess that was last night's board game. It failed miserably and left everyone to go to bed in a bad mood and secretly wanting to murder their family, normal games night for the Gould family I guess. I pick a card up off the floor _'Send one counter of your choice back 9 spaces'_ This card probably destroyed a relationship or two in its lifetime.

I shove the board and the cards under the coach and walk into the front room. Apart from my bedroom this is probably the room I spend the most time in. I managed to buy a pull-up bar for myself about a year ago and normally use it when I get up and before I go to sleep, the reaping is no exception.

I place both hands on the cold metal of the bar and start pulling myself up. _Five, Six, Seven_. Just As I'm about to complete my 9th pull up the bar makes a squeaky creaking noise. My eyes widen as the bar suddenly succumbs to my weight and crashes to the group resulting in a loud crash.

I hear two doors slam against the door-frame.

I guess the whole house to myself fell crashing to the ground. Literally

"Nathaniel are you down there?" I hear my mother shout from her room.

I stand up, rubbing my back. "Yes mother, sorry If I woke you I just dropped something."

My mother comes rushing down the stairs in her pink dressing gown.  
"You should hide the mess before your father see's, he'll probably get mad and you know what he's like when he gets mad at you." My mother says softly. "And after last night he's not really that happy with you."

I don't have to be told twice as I nod and go and pick up the heap of metal that used to be my pull-up bar. _One year that's pretty good for something made in District 9. _Although it has helped me a lot, I bought it for exercise and it turned into a hobby and something that relaxes me.

I hear my mother shout from the kitchen. "Nathaniel have you finished your homework? No school today will help you catch up with the work me and your father gave you. There's a lot of it."

I'm just about to reply as my Sister comes rushing down the stairs, already fully dressed. Her bracelets clashing together with a soothing sound. Her curly blonde hair bouncing as she walks.

She spots me on the floor picking up metal and she walks over to me, the look in her eyes means she wants something and I guess I'm the unlucky one she wants it from.

"I'm going out with Charlie and Mei later and they said I'm not allowed any more pocket money until my grades get back on track." She gestures to my mother as she says 'they'.

"And you're telling me this why?

"Isn't it obvious brother? You're the only person I can get it off without force, although if you make me use force I wont be afraid to use it." She says, staring me in the eye.

I laugh. "Amber you are talking to your brother here anywa-" I start to say

"I could go steal it from someone, wouldn't that ruin your little reputation with your student council?" She says slyly.

"Or I could go and tell Pastiel how much you actually love him." I reply

"Oh shut up, you're too scared to talk to him yourself!" She shouts. Her tone of voice has changed dramatic at the mention of her love.

She stands up and starts walking away until she raises her hand in the air then with a great force brings it down and slaps herself across the face.

She makes a loud screaming noise and starts crying. "Ouch! Mum Nathaniel just slapped me for trying to pick up his bar!"

I'm completely shocked by what just happened as I finally realize what just happened.

"I d-didn't even touch her! I was nowhere n-near her!"

My mother goes rushing over to Amber. And places her hand underneath her chin and lifts her head up so she can see it. There's a red hand print on where her hand was a few seconds ago.

"What you expect me to believe? That your sister hit herself? Nathaniel this is getting out of hand. You always seem to attack your sister for no reason. I think you need some help."

I start trying to reason with her, telling her to check the size of the hand print. Everything I say just turns into more trouble for me.

"Go get ready for the reaping, your father will have to deal with this."

I walk towards the stairs, head facing the ground, refusing to look at either my mother or sister. As I walk past my sister she lets out a scared whimper which causes me to look up at her ever growing smirk. _How can a 14 year old be so deceiving and __conniving?_

_Oh you know exactly how._

* * *

**Aviva Vito - 15**

"Rye does your aunt know you're over at our house, she'll be pretty worried if she didn't know where you were." My sister, Zia asks my best friend

"Um y-yea I told her t-this morning, she knows I'm here and I'll be going home after the reaping, Miss Vito."

"Rye I've known you since you could barely walk, but if you ever call me Miss ever again you will be back to barely walking..." Rye's face is priceless as my sister finishes her sentence. "I'm joking, relax."

She reaches out and starts pulling Rye's cheeks "You're so adorable, please don't even grow up." Rye starts blushing and looks at me.

I start laughing at Rye's awkwardness and use the 'secret hand gesture language' that we both made up to gesture '_Relax'_

He smiles and gestures. '_Don't worry I'm trying'_ from across the birch wood table.

"You two are so weird. I'm going to make a coffee before we leave, you two want one?"

"No thanks, Coffee is too bitter for me and Rye doesn't need the extra energy." I say sarcastically.

"Haha very funny. You should become a comedian." He says as a counterargument.

"I would but you're the only one who finds me funny."

"Hey I find you funny, sometimes, when you're not being weird." My sister calls from across the room.

The kettle boils and makes a loud ping as my sister pours her cup. She brings it over and sits down with us on the table. "So Rye what's been happening with you lately? Anything good?"

"If you count getting a B on my History test then No, nothing good has happened. Anything with you?"

"My boss is still flirting with me, its pretty creepy seeing as he's more than double my age. If my looks are keeping me in with my Job then I can't really complain."

They continue talking to each other as I zone out and look at the drawings I drew on the wood table, drawing was the thing I used when my parents died, it was five years ago in a workers protest. The people who worked on the farm thought they were working too hard and getting too little pay, it resulted in about a thousand deaths and the working conditions being made even more harsh with a very little increased pay. The peacekeeper force became stricter and many became widows and orphaned. The District is still recovering.

The drawings on the table range from childlike squiggles to detailed drawing of faces, my sister got mad that I drew on all the table and she couldn't stop me. So we compromised and she let me draw on a quarter of the table only, although she does try to clean it sometimes.

"Aviva"? I hear my sister say softly. I snap back into reality as both Rye and Zia are looking at me. "How's the painting coming along?" I stare at her blankly. "The painting you've been working on for about two months? Don't tell me you've forgotten about it already?"

Oh that painting. I look over to the barely started painting, resting in the corner of the room looking like an unwanted piece of furniture. "Yea I'm not really in the mood to finish it, not been in the mood for the past month to finish it."

I stand up from the table and wave for Rye to come with me. "We'll be heading to the reaping Zia, I'll see you after okay?"

As we leave the door Rye shouts "Bye Miss Vito." I stare at him,

"Do you understand she's probably going to murder you when she next she's you?"

"I'll be ready, anyway why does she hate being called Miss so much?" He says as he scratches his head.

"I don't think she likes Miss because it makes her seem old, she's already having to do the motherly responsibilities since she was 17. I guess she likes being young."

We continue talking as we head to the reaping and I see my reflection in a shop window. I gesture for Rye to stop moving and he does as I say.

I tower over Rye as I've been told I'm pretty big and he's a small for a fifteen year old, My long wavy hair falls over both my shoulders and my hazel eyes matches my hair. I spot Rye make an unusual gesture with his hands in the shop window. Its one of the many gestures we made up. _'You look beautiful today'_ I quickly turn around and his blushed face is quickly matched by mine.

"Um, thanks you look um beautiful today as well, I guess." I say, unsure if it's the right thing to say.

We both burst into laughter and laugh at each other for a good five minutes before we actually realize its time to go to the reaping. We still have a good Half an hour before the reaping so we take the longer way to buy more time. Its times like this when only having one friend is really better than having all the friends in the world.

I spot a person down an alleyway who looks like he's playing with some cats, as well as feeding them. This simple deed makes me smile as me and Rye continue walking to the reaping.

* * *

**Nathaniel Gould - 17**

The cats are all over me, clawing at my white shirt, playing with my tie. I think one just tried to grab the pen in my top pocket. _You're all so beautiful, such a shame I can't take any of you home._ I drop last of the tuna on the floor as the cats suddenly forget what they're doing and start diving for the tuna, giving me time to make my speedy getaway.

As I'm about to get out of the alleyway I feel a force jump on my back, the pain is excruciating and I fall face first on the concrete floor. I hear a snicker from behind as I turn and find the one and Only Pastiel walking his demon of a dog.

"Keep that d-dog away from me, and while we're at it you can stay away too." I shout.

Pastiel snickers and replies with "Don't worry, it means he likes you. If he mauls you to death that also means he likes you."

"Hilarious Pastiel."I say with a sigh.

His long black hair follows him as he walks off down the alleyway. "Later Nathaniel, watch out for my dog next time. I might not be here to stop him loving you."

I stand up and dust myself off. _Filthy dog_. I despise dogs, they're just needy and tend to make unneeded noise. Although Pastiel was actually nice to me for once. Maybe he and Amber actually sorted something out? Probably not. He hates everything in my family.

Making it out of the darkness I spot Amber and her two friends pushing over a girl and taking her money. I rush over but I don't make it in time to manage to get the money back.

"Madam are you okay? I'm sorry if my sister caused you any harm. How much money did she take off you?"

She looks at me, dumbfounded. "The names Candy glad to meet you." She holds out her hand and I shake it.

"Name's Nathaniel, and that was my sister Amber. But Candy? That's an Unusual name for someone In District 9."

"Yea I Guess my family liked sweets. But you should really get a hold on your sister. She stole ten dollars off me. She's a real brat."

I reach into my pockets and pull out fifteen dollars and hand it to her. "Here take it, as a sorry from my sister."

She takes it out of my hand and says a silent thank you. "Walk to the reaping with me?"

We both walk to the reaping, finding out more about each other. Her blonde hair often getting in the way off her mouth, making her cough on it. After about ten minutes we make it to the Reaping and thank God. She was nice and everything but she talked too much, way too much.

I walk into the seventeen year old section as I spot Pastiel standing and make sure I stand far on the other side of the section from him. Unfortunately he spots me and makes it his duty to walk over. At least you can't bring dogs into the Reaping.

"Hey Nathan still shaken up from the encounter of the beast from before."

"The names Nathaniel don't call me Nathan ever aga-"

The loud sound of the Capitol anthem cuts off my conversation as we're forced to turn our attention to the front of the stage. The ridiculously looking escort starts making a speech on how's she's happy to be here. It's just the same old same old. She starts playing the capitol video and I every time I watch it I pick out another detail, I guess an upside to the student council is you pay attention to every little detail. Like this time the Capitol has 12 buildings in this shot, or that's a dead baby! in another shot. Details that matter.

The Video ends and the Escort makes another speech about how lucky these future tributes will be

She walks over to the female bowl and smiles into the crowd, making eye contact with everyone possible.

"Ahem, the lucky tribute this year Is." She unfolds the piece of paper, obviously loving every second of it. "Aviva Vito."

* * *

**Aviva Vito - 15**

I hear a scream from the back of the crowd as I know only one girl could do that scream, my sister. I turn around and spot her running towards the square only to be restricted by peacekeepers. She like me, shares a hatred for them.

"No, you can't take her as well, you took my parents now you want to take my sister! You monsters!" She's quickly silenced by the peacekeeper who places a hand over her mouth.

I tell my feet to move but they wont listen, just like the rest of my body unsure of what really just happened. Was my name really just called to be the chosen death this year from District 9? I feel two peacekeepers grab me and drag me up the stage, my body still refusing to move. They push me up the stairs to the stage as my body finally regains control over _my _body again. She asks for volunteers but as always silence falls over the District once more

"Oh my what a dashing tribute, you just stand right here Miss." She puts her hands on my shoulders and moves me towards the microphone, just stopping before it.

"Onto the boys."

My eyes stay locked on the ground, refusing to look at the District below. I hear the ruffling of the bowl and it comes to a stop as the males name is picked out.

"The lucky boy this year is." She pauses for a while, I look at Rye who looks eager to volunteer. I gesture the simple phrase _'no'_ to him and he seems to understand as the lack of determination becomes visible. "Nathaniel Gould."

A tall blonde guy walks out of the seventeen year old section. He has a smile plastered onto his face. He remains fazed as if he hasn't just been pulled out of a life from a family to a place where you have a high of fatality.

He makes it to the stage as the Escort asks for volunteers. A familiar silence falls onto the district, saying that this is my district partner.

"Congratulations to the two tributes who are going to represent District 9 in the 35th Annual hunger games!"

She starts clapping, trying to get the District to erupt in Uproar.

Silence consumes the District once more.

* * *

**Updates should be back on track!(Finally)as I've got my inspiration back to continue urging me to write. Okay so here we meet the Two tributes from District 9, I enjoyed writing them and they are pretty cool characters anyway. A cool character makes a cool story! :P I really hoped I wrote your characters well and I hope you enjoyed reading the shenanigans of your characters. Okay so I'm really hyped for the Reapings to be over and we can start getting back to seeing characters who we haven't seen since February (Also hyped to start writing the Characters interactions which will be pretty soon.)**

**Question time. ((These questions are just questions I've been wondering and I don't know so I want your Opinions on them))**

**1. A simple question. Would you rather me keep the Tributes on my profile without their author's name or with their author's name? I've been wondering if I should change it and now is a better time than ever. So change or keep the same? ((Blue pill or Red pill))((shut up))**

**2. Final Question((Of two questions)). I want to bring in a sponsor system. But I don't want to do the "Review and get {insert number of points here}" I don't really want to include points at all. I think the points idea is pretty confusing and I don't really like it ((This is just my opinion and I hope this doesn't stop you doing whatever you want with your syot/story. I just don't like how much it can change the course of the story)) So does anyone have any ideas on how to implement a sponsor system without actually having a system? (Confusing right?)**

**The Reapings are drawing to a close and as the final 3 districts should be done within two weeks. District 10 up by Saturday.  
**

**Thank you for reading. As Always reviews, constructive criticism and Anything else is greatly Appreciated :)**


End file.
